Code Lyoko Episode Review In Chapter Form
by codelyoko221
Summary: I took all of the Reviews I made and put them into Chapters
1. XANA Awakens PART 1

Code Lyoko Review

Code Lyoko Episode 1: X.A.N.A Reawakens

Hello. My Name CodeLyoko221. Let tell you that I am a Huge fan of Code Lyoko. I started watching Code Lyoko when I was 5 years old in Kindergarden. I know that fanfiction is only for making up stories, but I believe it can also be for reviews. So to start this all off I will review every episode of the whole series. I am starting with the first episode that it was needed to start. That first episode was released after season 3. The episode is called X.A.N.A. Reawakens. It starts out with a character named Jeremy Belpois. Jeremy was writing a video diary per-say. Jeremy made a entry on October 9th, that was all about him finding a so called computer that was in the abandoned factory. He went to the factory to find some parts he could use for his robots he was making, since he couldn't find any parts around Kadic Academy. When in the factory he discovers a computer and decides to turn it on. He turned on the computer and a big burst of wind comes at him. Jeremy goes back to the computer and says "Let us see what you have under the hood." Jeremy sees a person like a girl and says "What is this?" Jeremy finds a girl inside the computer. The girl is our second character in this story. Jeremy decides to go home and go to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Our next Character Odd Delrobia asks for Ulrich Stern (another character). Odd just started to go to Kadic Academy. Odd has to move in with Ulrich in his room so he starts asking a lot of questions then starts cracking jokes. Odd sees that Sissi (The principals daughter) is trying to ask Ulrich out. Ulrich doesn't like Sissi because he like another girl. Back at the factory...The girl doesn't know what her name is or where or even why she is there. The girl asks what should my name be. Jeremy thinks of a name of Miya. Miya likes the name and decides to take it on as her own. He finds out that the girl is in a virtual world called finds a few reasons but doesn't now for sure. Miya wants to get out so Jeremy desides to help her out. Jeremy tells Miya to find a door. Miya looks and comes out of a tower and comes out to a forest of some type. Jeremy asks to see what it looks like and he is amazed. Jeremy finds out that there are four sectors. Miya finds animals and they start fireing at her. Jeremy tells her to run back to the tower. Back at School after all classes are over... Jeremy goes to the drink dispenser and put in his coin, the presses a button and gets shocked severally. Ulrich tells Odd to tell a teacher and Ulrich walks with Jeremy's arm over his head to the infirmary. Jeremy gets checked out and is fine. Ulrich will check up on him that night after martial arts class. (jumps to that night) Good Evening class Jim says (a secondary character) Ulrich is the only one there until a girl comes in and says to Jim "I am Japanese" This is Yumi another character. She and Ulrich start fighting and in the end Yumi wins by being on top of storms the room back to his room and finds out that Odd had brought his dog. His doghad messed his room up badly and even went to the bathroom in his bed. Because there are no dogs to be at Kadic he runs to the principal. While on the way to the pricipal he hears Jeremy yell andruns to his room. He breaks in and finds Jeremy's robots attacking him with electic bolts. Ulrich gets them off him and asks what is up. Jeremy replies "well I have nothing to lose" and heads with Ulrich to the Factory. Ulrich follows Jeremy and go to the computer in the lab. Jeremy tells the story so far about what he knows about Lyoko and Ulrich doesn't believe him. Jeremy desides to show him the Teleportation aspect and he says he needs a ginnie pig. Ulrich says I know where to find one. Ulrich heads ack to his room and grabs Odd's dog and runs back but Odd wakes up and runs after Ulrich. Ulrich puts Odd's dog in a coffin type thing called a scanner. Jeremy starts up the process but Odd steps in the scanner grabs his dog but his dogjumps out of his arms and doors to the scanner close. Jeremy finds out last minute that Odd is in there instead of the dog and he can't stop the process. Odd gets virtualized onto lyoko and doesn't know what or where he talks to him and desides to virtualize Ulrich. Now Ulrich is on Lyoko. Ulrich finds out that he has a sword and Odd doesn't have one. Odd then just flops out and realizes that he has arrows by almost hitting Ulrich with on Lyoko, Jeremy is fighting an electric monster. This electric monster pics up Jeremy and tries to zap him. While Odd and Ulrich get devirtualized by the animals they come back to help get Jeremy unstuck from this monster. Jeremy gets unstuck then tells Miya that "Our side is a little shaken up, but fine."

END OF EPISODE


	2. XANA Awakens Part 2

Code Lyoko Review

Code Lyoko Episode 2: X.A.N.A Awakens Part 2

Welcome back to my review. I just been away and i could not work haven't been able to work. So onto the review.

We start off with our heros eating in the cafeteria. Ulrich and Sissi start talking and wonder were Odd is. Odd comes in to sit at the table with a new hair style as he would call "lyoko style." Jermey has been working on lyoko all night. He comes to talk with Odd, Ulrich, and Sissi telling them that he wants to get Maya to a red tower. This red tower is the key to get Maya back to the real world. Sissi says that she will go to lyoko after cheerleading practice. Ulrich starts off to the gym and Sissi asks where he is going. Ulrich says he has something important to do. Our heros disperse.

Meanwhile in the gym Ulrich and Yumi start fighting again. This time ulrich wins. Ulrich sees a ball of electrisity and heads to a red door with yumi because yumi has no friends. So in order to get to the lab Ulrich has to explain everything.

Meanwhile Jermey talks to odd in the libary about a new program he dug up. It is called Return to the past. Odd says "ok einstain, can you help me with my electrochemisty report?" Jeremy answers with a long answer.

Meanwhile Sissi back at her room gets dressed and gets shocked by a coat hanger. This coat hanger is full of that ball of electsity and knocks Sissi out cold for a while.

Last meanwhile for now….

Meanwhile on Lyoko: Maya is in the mountian region and starts to be attacked by mosters. These monsters are called Kankerlat. At the moment Jermey and the gang don't know the monsters names. Maya tries to contact Jermey but he doesnt respond. Maya starts running off and the Kankerlats are after her. She desides to jump off the side of the path she is on and lands on a platau underneath the path.

Odd, Jermey, Ulrich and Yumi go to the sewers and get to the factory. The electisity monster is after them. In the factory the elevator is ready to go up to the computer. Yumi is asking "who is this Maya person" Jermey answers with " you will be meeting her real soon, Go to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge." Yumi: "But I don't have a bathing suit." Odd: "Don't worry you will not need one." Jermey starts up the procedure. and yumi says at the last minute i am going too. As the famous lines are said…

Transfer Odd

Transfer Ulrich

Transfer Yumi

Scanner Yumi

Scanner Odd

Scanner Ulrich

Virtualization

While this is all happening Maya gets away from the Kankerlats but two Hornets come after her. These hornets start fireing but Maya gets to the tower just in time to change sectors/regions. Maya comes out to the Ice Region. Maya gets attacked by some blocks this time. They run after her but she manages to excape from them by jumping across some ice peices that are floating. A block jumps on the first one but slips and drowns… HAHAHAHA

The second block just stands there.

Sissi finaly wakes up to her dad (the pricipal), Jim, and Meranda (the nurse). Her dad says that she just got shocked and tells her dad the whole story about lyoko and the super computer. Her dad is taking this badly and tells her that is not real. Sissi says follow her and so Jim and the principal do.

Back in Lyoko Maya is watching the block and two Kankerlats come up and the block fires and misses and shoots the peice of ice Maya is standing on. The kankerlats jump across the ice peices and try to reach Maya. Maya jumps into a ice slide and the Kankerlat jump onto the peice of Ice Maya was standing on. One makes the jump and goes onto the slide but the other flips around and around until the peice of ice is standing vertical and the Kankerlat falls into the water upsidedown. Maya comes out of the slide with the one Kankerlat after her and the Kankerlat Hits a glasher and explodes. Maya is safe for now. Until three blocks come after her.

Ulrich suprizes a block and destoys it. Maya sees Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi for the first time and stays silent. Yumi doesnt know what wepon she has so she looks all over to find a fan. She throws the fan and it destoys the other two blocks. "How impressive" Odd says shocked.

Back on Earth, The pricipal and Jim follow Sissi into the sewers and get to the factory.

Back on Lyoko they spot the red tower and find two monsters that look like Krabs. "Great Krabs, how has the tarder sause" odd says hungerly. They don't know how to Destoy them and Odd and Ulrich get devertulized. Sissi, Jim, and the pricipal find Jermey at the computer and say to shut this thing down. Maya gets to the red tower and Find out her Real name AELITIA. She puts her hand to the screen and the code LYOKO is entered. Jermey will not leave so he starts up the program called Return to the past.

The return to the past returns them back to yesterday. Everyone of the Lyoko team remembers everything except for Jermey. Odd asks Jermey what happened and Jermey says " You know about Lyoko?" They head back to his room and Alieta tells him her real name and Jermey likes it better then Maya.

NEXT DAY

Jermey tells the crew about XANA. XANA is a super dangerous virus. He wants to gain access the real world to destoy the world. Aelitia is the only one to counter it. JERMEY, ODD, ULRICH, YUMI, AND ALIETIA become the LYOKO WARRIORS. Jermey asks for a few more weeks that way he can materialize Alieta on earth. THE crew says yes.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
